Class trip to Italy!
by NightLegacy
Summary: Tsuna's class get's chosen for a trip to Italy and the Vongola Mansion! However, Tsuna can't be 'no good' at the mansion. How would his classmates react when they find out that he's not dame anymore? Includes a very protective Primo ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KHR story. I know there are loads of stories like this out there, but I love them so much I just had to write one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR with my dying will! *sobs quietly***

"Japanese"

"_Italian"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

Tsuna bored. Really bored. Hellishly bored. He was so bored that he really wouldn't mind if Reborn came into the room and mess everything up. Anything was better than listening to Nezu go on about who knows what for who knows how long. He was sure he wasn't the only one, as Yamamoto had a book propped up before him to hide his sleeping face. The only thing it didn't hide was his small snores. But Nezu obviously had bad hearing since didn't hear anything.

And today, on this very boring day. He learnt to never ever, no matter how bored you are, to ignore your hyper intuition. Because surely he'll pay for that.

And he sure did.

Reboyama-sensei entered the room, a graduate hat and black suit to finish the look. Instantly the classes eyes turned to him, suppressing a cheer for the distraction. Only Nezu, who was standing at the front of the class looked slightly miffed.

"And what did we do to be honoured by this visit, Reboyama-sensei?" Nezu asked. Obvious annoyance lacing his words. He didn't like having his classes interrupted. Especially the ones that he knew the students hated so he could watch their suffering faces.

"Congratulations class of 3A. You have been chosen to go on a trip to Italy sponsored by the Vongola," Reborn announced, completely ignoring Nezu. But as soon as Nezu heard the news, his annoyance vanished. This was his chance to rise up in the ranks of the elite!

The class too, were in shocked. Wide eyes stared at each other without comprehension. At fist no-one spoke, as though waiting for Reborn to smirk and proclaim that it was a joke. Reborn did in fact smirk, he smirked while he took out a small pile of letters, each embossed with a gold Vongola crest.

It was only after the letters had been distributed to each student did they finally accept that it was all true.

"No way! Vongola as in the company?"

"The one that invented all the futuristic tech-stuff?"

"I'm using one of their phones!" Miyu pulled out a smartphone from her pocket which Tsuna immediately identified to be the Vongola 4.3. It was one of Vongola's older models, but still attracted a lot of attention from the class.

After a quick scan over the letter, which, in his eyes, held unimportant gibberish, Tsuna felt an immense confusion. Why invite his classmates to Vongola? Did Reborn _want_ Tsuna to be found out? His confusion turned to anger, feeling horribly betrayed Tsuna turned to glowerat the aforementioned baby

He stood up, his hands banging onto the table loudly. From the corner of his eye, he saw hisclassmates jump at the sudden sound.

"REBORN!"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?"

"What were you thinking? _You know how much I treasure my time at the Vongola Mansion, are you going to ruin that for me too?!" _He yelled, unconsciously switching to Italian. He stalked up to the front of the room, grabbing the arcobaleno by the collar.

Said arcobaleno smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna, What do you think you're doing?" Yelled Nezu. Leave it up to Dame-Tsuna to make a bad impression.

He was, however, shut up by a very unchaaracteristic harsh glare, from Tsuna.

"_I did nothing, Decimo_," Reborn said smoothly in Italian, his smirk widened when Tsuna's anger spiked at the name, "Nono's orders."

At this, Tsuna calmed, "Nono? Why would he..Never mind." He knew he wouldn't get answers. Not now anyway.

He sighed, making his way back to his seat at he back. On the way, he caught Gokudera's and Yamamoto's worried looks, he smiled comfortingly at them.

_I'm fine, hopefully._

_XxX_

The class gaped openly at 'Dame-Tsuna.' Did he just talk back to a teacher? While speaking Italian? Did he just manage to shut the old fart Nezu-sensei with one glare?

The students at the front swore that they saw his eyes turn _gold._

Okay, that's just too crazy.

However, they never got the chance to ponder about it too much because Reborn had continued talking about the trip.

"You'll be staying in the Vongola Mansion where you will undergo the rest of your lessons and also learn about Italy and the Vongola's history."

* * *

**The day of the trip to Italy!**

"Alright class! Line up! We're going through here!" Nezu exclaimed happily, pointing towards the VIP terminal.

"Wow! Isn't that the only for the VIP? The Vongola sure are rich!" Someone exclaimed, everyone nodded, unable to contain their excitement.

"I know right? My mum works for the Vongola so she always comes here!" Miyu said. This was met by exclamations of 'So lucky!' Which she lapped up proudly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, ignoring the crowd grouping around her and heading towards the ticket person.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Since my mother works for the Vongola shouldn't I be first?' Miyu said, pushing up to where Tsuna and his guardians were standing. Since it was a trip to the Vongola Mansion, naturally, all his guardians, except for Mukuro who had stuff to do at Kukuyo land, came along.

Suddenly, a tonfa was pressed up against her throat, stopping her in her tracks.

"Herbivore," Hibari said. But that one word was enough to stop the now shaking Miyu in her tracks. Seeing that she was not going to move any sooner, he removed the tonfa from her neck and joined Tsuna again.

The class could only watch the exchange in dumbly.

"For goodness sake, close those mouths of yours, are you going to get on or not?" Asked an irritated Reboyama-sensei. However on the inside, he was shaking from laughter.

Messing with Tsuna's classmates was just so fun. Thankyou Nono, afterall, this never would have happened if it wasn't for him.

XxX

"Oi oi, did Hibari just stand up for Dame-Tsuna?" A student asked.

"Pfft, no way," Osamu said, a sneer gracing his lips, "Hibari would never defend anyone, even less Dame-Tsuna."

Everyone agreed. No-one, except one student noticed the disapproving glare sent at them by the skylark. The student, Toshide, narrowed his eyes, suspicion filling him as he watched Tsuna and his group enter the plane.

XxX

"You needed something, Decimo?"

Tsuna nodded. He had pulled the butler rather suddenly to the front of the plane and was now pacing in front of said butler, eyes constantly darting back to where all the students were seated and chatting excitedly. Sebastian, who was the butler, could only watch in quiet amusement as he saw his master looking so distressed.

Already knowing what the young master would be wanting he spoke up, "You wish for the students to not know of your status. Therefore, you do not wish me to call you by your title but rather your name?"

Tsuna looked at the butler in surprise. Then let out a small chuckle, "Just what I'd expect from the head butler."

Sebastian bowed, "After all, I am your personal butler, Tsunayoshi."

He was right. Sebastian was one of the closest staff to Tsuna, he was more of a friend then a butler. It had its perks, it was much easier to ask for small favours from him that the other staff, especially the maids. Tsuna still couldn't understand why they would blush and stutter whenever he spoke or even just looked at them. Even the many butlers working in the mansion would sometimes blush and stutter. Only the older staff were much less jittery. He had asked about it, to many people, but was only answered with a chuckle or downright full-blown laughter. Even Hibari had quirked a smile, before proceeding to bite him to death. Eventually he gave up, but added it to his list of Vongola mysteries.

"Thanks, Sebastian," He said gratefully.

"But you do realize there's no way you'll never be able to get the mansion staff to do that right?"

Tsuna groaned, "I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Were you never taught to plan ahead, Tsunayoshi?" Sebastian teased. He was replied with a pointed glare.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera appeared by the door, then poked his head back, "Everyone, I found him, he's fine!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the choice of words, but was answered when all his guardians, expect Hibari, came running over, with Kyoko and Hana hot on their heels.

"Sawada, you are fine to the extreme!"

"Hahaha, Tsuna what are you doing here?"

Tsuna smiled, before proceeding to reassure everyone like he always had to. Sometimes over-protective guardians could be troublesome. He sent a smile to Sebastian, before following his friends back out to the seating area of the plane.

"Good morning, Decimo and his guardians, and also our guests from Nanimori," The voice in the intercom greeted. The chattering stopped and was replaced by happy cheers.

"Before we take off, we will give you a small introductory to this plane. This is one of Vongola's many private jets. There are three floors. The first floor is the one you are on now, the second is for recreation. You will be able to access this floor once the jet has entered the taxi stage in the air. However, the third floor is reserved for the Decimo and his guardians. Please do not enter there, or you will be punished."

The last part was added rather ominously, Tsuna noticed many students shivering in fright. Suddenly he tensed, feeling someone's gaze upon him. Turning around, he noticed one of his classmates, Toshide watching him suspiciously. He shrugged. Afterall, though most of the class was filled with brainless idiots, at least some of his classmates had the mind to look past the Dame him. He quietly applauded the boy. Toshide was clever. He didn't really mind if one student found out about him, as long as they didn't spread it. Toshide also wasn't one of the bullies and was rather nice to him. Maybe he could make a new friend.

The plane lurched and took to the air.

XxX

"Would you like some tea, Mas-," The maid stopped herself, reprimanding herself for almost saying master in front of the students she continued, "T-Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna grinned, count on Sebastian to make sure all the staff on the plane would know to not call him by his title, "Yes, thankyou."

The maid bowed before hurrying to the front of the plane and then ran back. While tipping the tea, she said in an undertone:

"_Young Master, Nono wishes to speak to you and your guardians via video conference on the third floor."_

Tsuna nodded, he had been expecting this. Looking around, he noticed that most of the students had gone off to the second floor. Quickly, he ran to the front of the plane to notify the guardians.

XxX

Unknown to many, Toshide actually knew alot about the mafia.

In fact, he was part of the mafia.

So when Reboyama-sensei came in and said that the most powerful mafia Famigilia (Though to normal civilians it would be the largest and richest company in the world) would be sponsoring their trip to Italy, Toshide instantly became suspicious.

But, ultimately, he was still an amateur in the mafia world and emotion overruled logic.

Therefore his suspicion was replaced with anticipation. This was his chance! He could finally meet the esteemed Vongola Decimo!

Ever since the Decimo had risen, he had been the person he looked up to. Though, his title hadn't been made official yet stories about the Decimo that circulated around the mafia community were treated as legends by many, and he was proud to say that he was one of the Decimo's biggest fans (Tsuna did not know that the mafia had in fact, established a fan-club for him). He had even heard that his Don, was a close friend of the Decimo, which only increased his respect towards the future Vongola Don even more.

And now he had the chanced to meet him! It had taken all his self-control to not cry in happiness in the middle of class. He had a sneaking suspicion that Reboryama-sensei wasn't all he appeared to be, but at that time, he seriously didn't care. He was just too excited.

Now he had regained his senses a little, and when he heard the maid speaking to Tsuna in an undertone, he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"_Young Master, Nono wishes to speak to you and your guardians via video conference on the third floor."_

Was Tsuna somehow related to the mafia?! Toshide never bullied or called Tsuna dame, but he still couldn't believe that his clumsy, useless classmate could be involved. But how else could you explain the maid's use of the word master?

He would find out, that was for sure.

XxX

**Yay~ I'm done! Oh, and I would just like to mention that Mochida would be in Tsuna's class, just so it doesn't cause a confusion in future chapters!**

**And I know that Sebastian was probably the most cliche name I could have chosen for a butler, since almost all butlers seem to be called Sebastian. But that was exactly the reason why I chose it. It's cliche, but readers will see the name and almost instantly know its a butler, so then the story is easier to understand.**

**That's what I think anyway..**


	2. Chapter 2

_IMPORTANT: I merged my first two chapters together to make it longer. So yes, this is a new chapter, even though it's chapter two. And this chapter might seem extremely short because of this, but I'll try to make future chapter longer!_

_XxX_

Tsuna went to gather his guardians, it wasn't much work, as you would expect it to be. Mukuro and Lambo were waiting for them at the mansion so they couldn't attend, and all the other guardians were following Tsuna around. Only Hibari caused a little hitch.

"We've been summoned by Nono."

"This could be important, so you have to come.

"I'll spar you later in the mansion."

"Twice a week, for two months."

"...You have to do better than that, Tsunayoshi."

"Mou, Hibari-san, what else could you possibly want?"

"...Hn"

"What about...You won't have to eat your meals with us for a week."

A smirk made its way onto the skylarks face, "Where to, Omnivore?"

And as you can all see, my fellow readers, bribery is a very important skill in life.

XxX

"No-one other than the Vongola Decimo and his guardians may go past this point. State your name and position."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. The people behind me are my guardians, there will be no need to ask of their names."

The guard nodded, "You may enter, Vongola Nono is waiting for you."

Tsuna nodded in thanks, before making his way into the room followed closely by his guardians. They didn't notice the extra shadow, staying just out of sight, slipping through with them.

Reborn tipped his fedora down, his dame-student would need more training.

XxX

Toshide was surprisingly, unsurprised, when Tsuna and his gang managed to get past the guards without much fuss. Thankful (for the first time of his life) for the painfully boring stealth training he had taken, he slipped past. He was rather proud of his stealth skills, and glad that they were actually useful for once. He quickly hid himself behind one of the cupboards.

Inside, he noticed everyone already seated with Tsuna at the head of a long table. Considering the fact that every single person in the group (though he wasn't so sure about Hibari) practically idolized the useless student, it wasn't much of a shock. What _was _surprising though, was when Vongola Nono's face suddenly popped out in the middle of the table.

He nearly screamed.

But luckily, he didn't, or he would have died pathetically at the hands of either the guards outside, or the currently murderous Hibari, who looked like he was waiting for any reason to bite someone to death.

It was then Toshide noticed the small, yellow ball of fluff chirping happily on Tsuna's head.

_Ah. That's why._

But no matter how much killer intent Hibari released, Tsuna remained blissfully oblivious, exchanging greeting with Nono, while the bird looked positively amused. The guardians were carefully inching away from the skylark while trying to get the young Don to notice his cloud guardians obvious irritation.

It didn't work.

Once again, Reborn tipped his fedora, grinning as he thought about the extra training his dame student would have to suffer.

XxX

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's good to see you again."

"You too grandpa."

Nono smiled, wrinkles crinkling at the motion. He would never admit how relieved he was to finally be rid of all the responsibilities the boss held, maybe he would finally get an undisturbed night of sleep. But stepping down also meant Tsuna stepping up, and he could only pray that the young boy would survive the ordeal.

"Tsunayoshi," he started, pausing, then continued, "Well, this is important so you'd all better listen."

The comment was directed at Tsuna's guardians whose attention were currently focused on the irritated skylark. At the comment, they all turned to Nono, smiling apologetically.

"It's about this class trip. Your classmates were actually invited to attend you inheritance ceremony, which I remind you is in a few weeks."

Tsuna groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"It is tradition for every single one of the new Don's accomplices to attend the ceremony. And considering the fact that you have already broken many traditions with your very.. un-mafia like ways, it would be best to at least follow this one."

His voice left no discussion. Though either way, Tsuna knew he would have to comply. The mafia world had been angry, about the new Vongola heirs very Primo-like ways. In fact, it had gone so far that the underworld was know separated into two groups. Team Vongola, or Team Not-Vongola.

Funny how it sounded much like Team Edward and Team Jacob.

"Is that all we had to talk about, Grandpa?" Tsuna asked, still looking slightly pale from the reminder that his inheritance ceremony was in a few mere _weeks_.

"Yes, that's all. I've got more work to do, so I'll be leaving now. Oh, and you may wish to check behind the cupboard."

Nono smiled mysteriously, and before anyone could ask why, the screen flickered off.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Asked Tsuna. He turned and looked at the cupboard cautsiously, as if expecting Reborn or some other terrifying creature to jump out an attack them.

"Jyuudaime! Let me check!" Gokudera said enthusiastically. He marched up to the cupboard, then rather unceremoniously, tossed out the hiding classmate.

Tsuna blinked, looking at the rather ruffled classmate and gaped.

"Ehh?! Toshide?!"

Toshide didn't reply, only staring at Tsuna in shock, "Y-You're the Decimo?!"

The next thing he knew, he fell onto the ground in dead faint.

XxX

And that was how Toshide ended up being questioned by a very confused Tsuna, nearly getting bitten to death by Hibari, and the subject of some extremely (as Ryohei would say) pissed glares from Gokudera.

"You?" Gokudera snorted, "Part of the mafia? Don't kid with me."

"But it is kinda hard to believe that you're part of the mafia," Tsuna said, while placing a placating hand of Gokudera's shoulder, "You don't seem very... Mafia-ish."

"I could say the same about Yamamoto Takeshi," Toshide shot back.

All eyes turned to Yamamoto who chuckled, scratching his neck sheepishly, "Well, I guess that's true."

"Well then, what family are you from?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelped, "Where were you this whole time?"

"Scouting. Your classmates are even more no-good then you, I doubt any of them could become part of the family."

"Good, cause I don't want them to be. Wait.. Did you just indirectly compliment me?!"

This comment, unsurprisingly, earned him a good kick to the head.

Toshide could only watch the scene amusedly, who knew the the number one hitman would be so... childish.

"Well? What family are you from?" Gokudera asked.

"Cavallone!" He said proudly, but then added, "But I'm not very high in the ranks, so I haven't even met the Cavallone boss yet…" He hung his head in shame. Suddenly, he felt inferior to the legends of the underworld in front of him.

"Eh? You mean Dino-san? You can meet him whenever you want, I can call him over now if you want."

Toshide gaped at the young Don in front of him, sure he knew they were close, but this was almost as if they were.. friends? Mafia didn't go make friends with others, even allies. And there was also the fact that…

"Tsuna, we're in a plane, how is he extremely going to come over?"

Ah, it seemed that Ryohei was thinking the same thing.

Tsuna laughed, scratching his head sheepishly, "Ehe.. I forgot about that. Why don't I call him over when we land then?"

Toshide nodded excitedly, this was the best holiday ever. Not only did he get to meet the 'hope for young mafiosos' as the media had dubbed him, but he also got the his own family's boss! He felt his respect skyrocket as he stared at the brunette before him.

Tsuna shivered, he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt as if another Puppy-Gokudera had appeared.

XxX

_Firstly, no, I am NOT a twilight fan. I'm sorry to anyone who likes Twilight but yeah._

_Secondly, well.. I hope you liked it? Please review. And please tell me if it seemed a little rushed. Unlike other writers, I don't mind flames, how else are you supposed to improve? Well, I don't mind them as long as you put in why you didn't like it._

_Happy Chinese New Year! (Even though it was yesterday)_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or Harry Potter (No, this is not a crossover. Just the Omake is HP)_

XxX

Mochida glared around the jet. Everyone was relaxed, smiling and laughing, while some even had the audacity to _yell._ Did they not know that they were going to meet the world's largest and richest corporation? He could only thank the gods that no higher ranked Vongola was in the jet at the moment to see the disorderly sight.

'But then,' he mused, 'That would give me more of a chance. I'll show my professionalism to them and might be able to secure a future with the Vongola.'

A sneer made it's way onto his lips. The best way to make him seem superior would obviously be to exploit Dame-Tsuna's stupidness.

'The first thing would be looks,' He thought as he ran off to the bathroom. He had packed a suit with him for the trip. His dad's suit, to be exact. It was the most expensive suit in the house. He had nicked it from his father's wardrobe when said man had been lying on the floor drunk. His old man hated the suit, so he could only think that he would be doing his father a favour.

He smirked, it was two birds with one stone. He got to rise into the Vongola's ranks while also pushing down the useless nobody. Perfect.

XxX

"...and then, you know what he did? He laughed at me! After all that hard work, he laughed at me!"

Tsuna grinned at Toshide who was currently pouting like a wounded puppy. He had spent the past hour chatting with his new friend and honestly, he was surprised by how much he talked. His classmate always had seemed like the quiet type, but when he got to know him, he just wouldn't stop talking.

He actually thought his ear was going to fall off.

His guardians had gone off to check on the rest of class, so it was only them (and probably an eavesdropping Reborn) in the room. He was actually glad for that. He liked Toshide a lot, though he wasn't sure if Gokudera and Hibari would be able to stand all the talking he did. Yamamoto would be fine, and if he recalled, he remembered that Toshide had been one of the more genuine friends in the baseball fan's group.

XxX

It was only another hour when the plane landed. The class chattered excitedly as they exited the plane. It seemed that the Vongola had a terminal right next to the mansion, as when they walked out they were met with the sight of said gigantic building.

"Dame-Tsuna tell your classmates to close their mouths already, or they'll catch flies."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, there was no way he was going to tell his classmates that. He suppressed a laugh, the looks on his classmates face _were_ rather funny.

"Ah, it feels great to be back again, doesn't it?"

"Shut up Baseball Freak!" Then Gokudera turned to Tsuna and smiled, "It's nice to be back isn't it?"

Tsuna could only raise an eyebrow in amusement, his Rain and Storm Guardian were back to their usual antics. It was almost comforting.

What he didn't realize however, was that since his two friends were rather popular, there were quite a lot of classmates surrounding them.

"Huh? Yamamoto-kun, you've been here before?"

"As expected of Yamamoto-sama! To know the Vongola!"

"Wait, Gokudera and Dame-Tsuna have been here too?"

"Dame-Tsuna must've wormed his way in. He is Gokudera-sama's friend afterall."

"Tch. I never understood how Gokudera-sama liked him."

'You know, I'm right here you know,' Tsuna thought dryly. He quickly pulled the silver head back when he saw the tense outline of his friend, ready to lunge towards the speakers. Yamamoto's smile had become forced too. He could only thank the lords that Hibari wasn't here, or the students would've been dead by now.

"Wait, where's onii-san?"

This, somehow, earned him a kick to the head, "Dame-Tsuna, you should keep better track of your guardians. Your Sun guardian went ahead to treat one of your subordinates who got injured in a fight."

Tsuna sighed, they just got back and Ryohei was already off and working.

"Tsuna, none of the classmates know who you are right?" Toshide whispered.

Tsuna nodded, "And I don't plan to tell them."

A cheeky smile made it's way onto his new friends face, "Oh god, I can't wait to see their faces when they find out. Ah! I forgot to bring my camera with me! Tsunaaaa, can you lend me one. Pleaseeeee?"

"Just make sure they don't find out until the Inheritance Ceremony," Tsuna said tiredly.

Toshide mock saluted, "Yes Boss!"

He only received a sigh in response.

The grand doors of the mansion opened and a butler dressed in a suit complete with a tea cloth hanging from his arm, walked out. He smiled warmly at Tsuna, who nodded back with a smile in acknowledgement before turning to the class.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion. I am Sebastian, the head butler of this estate. We hope you enjoy your stay here. Before we do anything else, Vongola Nono would like to speak to you."

Then he paused, "And I would also like to ask for the student still inside the jet to kindly step off the plane."

The class turned around in surprise to see a rather ruffled student getting pulled out the plane. Nezu angrily glared at him, only to stop when he realized who it was.

"Is that… Mochida?"

"What the hell is he wearing?"

"Woah woah, is that a suit?"

Tsuna heard a snort from behind him, and turned to see Gokudera snickering, trying to hide his laughter. Beside him, Toshide already had a camera out, which he had borrowed (snatched) from a classmate, and was busy snapping pictures.

"Erm. My suit got stuck in the door," Mochida said awkwardly, pushing his chest out in an attempt to regain his dignity.

_Well yea, your suit is about 5 sizes too big._

This time, Gokudera really did burst out laughing, not bothering to hide it like before.

XxX

**Omake~ Plane Trip- Harry Potter Invasion**

"Bloody hell, I need the toilet," Ron exclaimed, squeezing his legs together.

Harry laughed, he had come with Ron because the redhead had been apparently too scared to walk around this rich, muggle.. broomstick (since it flew) alone. The real reason was probably because he was scared he was going to fall over if the plane lurched, or even worse vomit. It was a surprise he had actually managed to last this far.

Hermione had ditched as soon as Ron said he needed the loo. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, '_Boys_' before running off.

"I bet you ten galleons she went to that massive library we saw on the way here."

"Only an idiot would accept that bet Ron."

Ron pouted. Then groaned, "Seriously, how long do muggles spend on the toilet?!"

"Maybe they're taking a number two?"

"No-one takes two hours to go to the toilet Harry."

"Why don't we just go back. We can come back later."

"But I need to gooooooooo."

Ron groaned, biting his lip and scrunching his face together. Harry could only laugh at his friends expense.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"I can't hold it in anymore..."

Harry gaped, then sidled away. Ron looked at him in confusion, then realization when he saw the back of his ex-friend running away.

"Oi! Don't leave me here! Traitor!"

…

"NOOOOOOOO"

Inside the toilet, Mochida was looking at himself in the mirror, completely oblivious to the chaos outside (The toilet happened to be conveniently soundproof).

XxX

_Hehe… the Omake idea just randomly popped up in my head so I added it in. And no, Harry Potter is not gonna be part of the actual story._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this! Today was a public holiday (Something called Labour Day?) for me so I worked a bit on this._


	4. Chapter 4

Nono scanned faces of the crowd before him curiously. Ah, so these were Tsunayoshi's classmates. A few looked nice enough, but the rest… He suppressed a giggle (because old men did not giggle) no wonder Tsunayoshi's Guardians were so intent on killing them. It was a wonder that they were completely uninjured right now. He smiled, that meant his heir was having more control over his guardians. Good good. That was something necessary for a don to have.

Nodding to Tsunayoshi with a smile, he turned to the crowd, "I know Sebastian has already said this, but welcome to the Vongola Mansion. Though it'll be welcome back to some of you," He peered at Tsuna and his guardians earnestly. Tsuna groaned as his classmate's eyes followed Nono's eyes to where he was. He shuffled back, trying to hide between Toshide.

Nono resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly (because old men did not, in fact, giggle _and _roll their eyes), he continued, "You will be having your normal classes and extra classes held specially by Vongola staff in your stay here. Your rooms will be on the fifth floor. You will find your names on the doors.

Tomorrow, there will be a test to see your ability in combat. You don't need to stress about it, it's our job to teach you after all."

The students' mouths gaped. A test in _combat_? How could they not get worried? They would get pummelled! Why did they even need to learn how to fight?

Mochida however, puffed out his chest happily. He was the Kendo club captain, this was going to be a cinch! He may not be able to beat Hibari, but everyone else? He snorted as he thought about dame-Tsuna, this was the perfect time to prove his superiority!

"Well, that's that! You can all go to your rooms now, Sebastian will lead the way, " The butler nodded stiffly, "Your luggage has already been taken up to your living quarters."

Toshide smiled excitedly, "Well, see you around Decimo!" Before Tsuna could retort, he ran off after their classmates who were already crowding through the doorway.

The Vongola Don could only sigh, rubbing his temples wearily. He was seriously questioning whether Toshide would be able to keep the secret.

XxX

Elsewhere, a ghost was running (floating) around the mansion in a rushed frenzy.

"He's back! He's back!"

The maids and butlers didn't even spare him a glance as he whooshed past them, his mantle, once again, caught a vase, sending it tumbling to the ground. They could only sigh tiredly as they went off to grab a dust and pan.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't notice that!" The ghost however, did not in fact look very sorry. He was too excited to be sorry.

"Decimo's back!"

XxX

Tsuna flopped down onto his bed with a groan. Sure, coming back to the Vongola Mansion was great and everything, but he couldn't help but think of the cons. Mainly paperwork. He really resented Nono for pushing more than half the paperwork onto him. But how could he say no to those sad, begging eyes? Though he swore that after he agreed a malicious gleam had appeared in his grandpa's eyes.

He rolled across the bed towards the thick role hanging from the ceiling. Giving it a sharp tug, he smiled as almost instantly he heard the sharp clicks of Sebastian's heels coming towards his room.

Ah, the perks of being a mafia boss.

The door swung open, revealing said butler holding a cup of steaming coffee and a tray of freshly baked cookies. His eyes lit up at the sight of the food. Yet, when he reached out to grab them, Sebastian shook his head.

"Not now Young Master. Your Sun guardian asked for you to come to the infirmary."

Tsuna pouted, eyes still lingering on the delicious cookies, "Hm? What did he want?" He asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "He didn't say why. Just said it was urgent so you had to come."

Tsuna sighed grabbing his tie, he said a short 'thankyou' to Sebastian and left the room towards the infirmary. Sebastian watched the retreating figure of his boss in surprise. Usually he would kick up a fuss about going to work after he just came back. He looked down onto the tray.

One of the cookies was missing.

Sebastian sighed in exasperation, a fond smile playing on his lips.

Once out of the room, Tsuna broke into a run, cookie still hanging from his mouth. He bit into it, a little harsher than necessary. Why would Ryohei need for him to go to the infirmary? Had something happened? It was rare for Ryohei to ever call anyone to his precious 'Extreme healing zone.'

Turning a sharp left, he sprinted past someone who let out a curse as he was shoved to the side. Suddenly his hand was grabbed, stopping him in his tracks.

"Watch where you're going Dame-Tsuna," Osamu sneered, grip tightening on the Sky's wrist.

Tsuna was unperturbed, "What do you want?"

Osamu's glare sharpened, "Don't take that tone with me you pathetic weakling. Just because you've been here once doesn't mean you can act like you own the place."

Tsuna sighed, "Please let go, I'm busy right now." He winced slightly as a punch made contact with his face.

"You stupid little-"

"Hm~ Are you bullying Decimo?"

Osamu stiffened as his hand on Tsuna tightened, he growled, "I'm gonna ruin your life, Dame-Tsuna. I'm gonna show your little followers just how pathetic you are." Then he threw his hand down, running off towards the dorms.

Tsuna looked up to meet the speakers eyes, "Huh, this time he didn't even need to look at you before running off. It's a new record." His eye's traced down to the person's feet, which were floating lazily above the ground.

"Primo."

"Welcome back, Decimo."

The ghost paused, looking at the ground with a pout, Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

He was shocked to see tears gathering in the sky blue eye's of his ancestor, "Y-You didn't call even once, or come back even once, or-" He sniffled, still babbling.

Tsuna gaped, "W-What? I-I.. Wait! Don't cry! I-I'm sorry okay? So d-don't cry," He looked around desperately, searching, no-one was here. Oh god, if the red-headed right hand man saw this. He was _so _dead!

Then he noticed the cookie still clutched tightly in his hand. Did Giotto like sweets? Oh well, he might as well find out. Lighting his ring, he carefully held the half bitten cookie over the ring. Slowly, the cookie turned orange as it glowed with fire.

Giotto sniffled, looking up at Tsuna with puffy eyes. Cautiously, Tsuna handed the glowing cookie to the ghost, "Um, you like sweet things, right?"

No answer.

'Hieeee! Please say something! G's going to kill me!' Tsuna thought, biting his lip as his great great great (How many greats were there?) grandpa bit into the cookie.

The next thing the brunette knew, he was being assaulted by pink flowers and bucketfuls of rainbows. Tsuna refused to believe that the expression on his ancestors face was worth sacrificing his precious cookie. Nup, no way.

He huffed, "I need to get to onii-san's infirmary, so I'll be leaving okay?" Giotto just looked up at him, cookie hanging from his mouth making Tsuna roll his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," And with that, he raced down the hallway once again, leaving a confused blonde ghost clutching a cookie in his wake.

XxX

The door to the infirmary opened with a bang to reveal a panting boss. Tsuna paused at the door, trying to catch his breath.

"It's Sawada to the extreme! You're extremely early Sawada!"

"Early?" Tsuna glanced at the clock, "I'm almost 30 minutes late! You told me to come ages ago!"

Ryohei blinked, then realisation dawned on him, "I extremely told you to come half an hour earlier because I extremely knew you would come late!"

Feeling a smile tugging at his lips, Tsuna sighed. It was true, just walking around the mansion would end up having some sort of delay due to the ridiculous amount of people who lived there, most times however, it was those who invited themselves in that caused the most trouble.

"Oh and I saw Byakuran raiding the pantry for marshmallows before."

Tsuna groaned. That was one of them. Argh! If only he could call the police to get rid of them. Wait, that would mean getting arrested himself… right, maybe that was a bad idea.

"So, what did you want?" Tsuna asked.

The sun guardian frowned, "You need to see this." He gestured towards one of the beds. On the bed lay a man with matted black hair. He was gasping, as if for air, a recently healed wound scar slashed across his chest.

Tsuna ran towards the bed in shock, he'd recognize that face anywhere, "Alfeo!"

"Don't worry, he's fine. I healed him."

Tsuna nodded in thanks, "What happened?"

"I was ambushed, Decimo," Alfeo wheezed, "I was doing a minor information gathering mission and they suddenly jumped on me."

"Who?" The Don questioned, his gut told him that it would be bad news.

"Marcini. The bastards."

XxX

_And cut! Hmmm. So... Giotto finally made his debut. I hope you liked the chapter._

_Thankyou for reading! Reviews appreciated (alot)! And well... What else do I say? Have a happy Easter! It's in a few days, but I might as well say it now instead._


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna looked at Ryohei in shock, "Marcini?"

Ryohei nodded, "They've been a neutral family for years. It's weird that they would suddenly turn against us."

Tsuna shook his head, "No, we're jumping to conclusions. We don't know yet for sure that they're no longer neutral."

"Boss, if I could mention. When they attacked they looked well prepared and seemed much more powerful than we thought them to be. I noted several A class rings," Alfeo said from his lying position on the bed.

He got a solemn smile in reply, "I'll look into it, but for now, don't jump to conclusions. We don't want to lose a potential ally."

XxX

Tsuna sighed as he sat back in his leather chair looking worse for wear. He once again, for the twentieth time, looked back at the card lying on his mahogany desk. It was a typical invite for alliance or party that seemed to appear on his desk daily. In fact, it made up most of his dreaded paperwork. Writing declines in hundreds of different languages sure was tiring.

A knock on his door shook him out of his reverie. He grunted his consent, too tired to speak. Almost instantly the door swung open to reveal Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man.

When he saw the dishevelled appearance of his precious boss, Gokudera raised an eyebrow. Then he took note of the royal red invitation on the desk and realisation dawned on his face.

"You should just decline," He stated, chuckling.

Tsuna glared at him halfheartedly, "I still don't understand why they would send an invite after that. It could to be a trap but-"

"But you're worried that if their intentions are pure then they would start hating you if you decline." Gokudera leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. His boss had been debating about this for hours. The Storm Guardian frowned when he noticed the Sky's complexion slightly paler than usual. The invitation must've been bothering Tsuna more than he thought.

He paused, taking in his boss's tired appearance once more before coming to a decision.

"Go take a nap. I'll handle the paperwork."

Tsuna looked up in surprise, "But-"

"Don't worry I won't touch that Marcini alliance invite."

"But I'm fine-"

Gokudera sighed in annoyance, pushing himself from the wall to go over and give his boss knock his boss out (painlessly of course). He had done it quite a few times before when Tsuna had refused to sleep to do the paperwork. It would always make Tsuna go all huffy on him, but then, what type of right hand man was he if he didn't look after his boss's wellbeing?

Yet, before he could deliver the blow, Tsuna's eyes drooped closed and his small frame fell sideways off the chair. Eyes widening, Gokudera jumped forward and caught his boss before he hit the floor. He managed a small smile, his reflexes had become much faster after officially joining the Vongola, all that extra training must've paid off.

He turned to find the Baseball-freak leaning on the same spot he had just moments ago. He had his ring lighted, a soft blue flame glowing above.

"You put him to sleep," Gokudera accused.

Yamamoto quirked a brow, "It's a better method then knocking him out."

Knowing that the baseball freak was right, the Storm guardian didn't reply, instead busying himself with placing his sleeping boss onto the nearby couch. Yamamoto opened the closet to reveal layers of feather-down blankets which he proceeded to tuck around the sleeping form of Tsuna. Once they made sure that Tsuna was comfortable, they turned to the desk covered in paperwork.

"I promised him that I wouldn't touch that Marcini invite, but I might as well decline and save him the hassle," Gokudera said, refusing to meet eye contact which the Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto nodded, "Good idea. Tsuna should really stop doing all the work himself, this has already been the seventh time this month we had to do this," He paused, looking at the paperwork with a calculating look, "I'll take half."

"I'll do the rest."

And with that, the two guardians sorted the paperwork between themselves in well practised motions before heading off to out to their offices.

XxX

Toshide crossed his arms in annoyance, refusing to look at his roommate. He couldn't believe he had to room up with him. He must've has the worst luck in the world. Pouting, he stared stubbornly at the ground, refusing to meet his roommate's eye.

His roommate had decided to ignore Toshide's silent fuming and instead busied himself with rolling out his futon out on the top bunk. The instant they had entered the room, he had claimed the top for himself. During Toshide's little silent session, he also decided to claim the ensuite to himself, figuring that Toshide could just go and do his thing in the bathrooms outside.

This person was namely: Mochida Kensuke.

As Mochida carefully hung up his now crumpled suit in the closet, he sighed, "You gonna start unpacking or not?"

Toshide didn't answer, preferring to mutter to himself, "I must have the worst luck in the world… What have I done to deserve this?"

Mochida's eye twitched, "Oi, are you even listening to me?"

He received a not-very-threatening looking glare in response.

"Well, you better get ready for dinner. First impressions are important."

Confused, Toshide looked up, "First impressions?"

Mochida gave him a long, suffering look, "Vongola Decimo? That ring a bell?" Then without further ado, he stalked into the ensuite with a small bottle of hair gel in hand, slamming the door behind.

Toshide could only stifle a laugh. If only he knew. Tsuna's first impression of Mochida involved nearly getting beaten up by said Kendo Captain. It was in no way, a good impression.

In a way, Toshide couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, even though Mochida was working so hard to make a good impression, the damage had already been done years ago.

He stretched and yawned, before bouncing off the bed. There was still 2 hours before dinner. Might as well pay a visit to the esteemed Vongola Decimo.

XxX

Sighing in relief when he finally arrived at the double mahogany doors of Tsuna's office (the butler had been kind enough to slip him a map when no-one was looking) Toshide knocked twice, before entering at Tsuna's confirmation.

Inside, he found his new friend lying snug in the couch, his back facing the door, reading a book. He was surprised that he wasn't seated at the desk doing paperwork. There were rumours that his own boss had once tried to resign from his position (Resign! The utter thought of it was ridiculous) just to escape the tedious job. His eyes lingered on the desk that stood at the end of the room, clean of papers.

"Ah! Toshide, you came! I'm surprised you didn't get lost," Tsuna said, twisting around to look at him.

Toshide made a face, "I'm not _that_ bad a reading maps. Though I have to say, this place is huge."

"You'll get used to it eventually. Took me 3 years, but I did." Tsuna moved the blankets off him into a small pile on the couch. When Toshide raised an eyebrow in question he only blushed and looked away, embarrassed while muttering something about 'overprotective friends' under his breath.

"Oh, and did you know? My roommates Mochida. Mochida!" Toshide repeated, "I hate whoever planned the rooms, they put me with the worst person."

A cheeky smile made it's way onto Tsuna's face, "And if I said it was me?"

"Well, then I hate you," Then realising what he had just said, he started rambling a mile a minute, "No-no, I didn't mean it like that! I don't really hate you. It was just-" He flailed, "Just-"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, I get the point. Now shut up before I get a headache."

Toshide paused, "You know, you're so different here. Nothing like how you were at school."

Caution flickered over Tsuna's face, "And is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" He asked carefully.

"Of course it's a good thing!"

At that, the brunet relaxed. He had been worried that his new friend wouldn't like the change in personality. At least now, there was one less thing to worry about. Catching sight of the time he made a shooing motion to Toshide, "You better go get ready for dinner."

Toshide nodded reluctantly before heading out the door, "See you at dinner, Decimo!"

XxX

**Not much about Tsuna's classmates in this chapter, but I hope you still liked it. Like I mentioned before, Mochida will be in Tsuna's class despite the fact that in the manga/anime he was an upperclassman.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in Italy sat a bunch of rather bewildered school children, who quite frankly, had no idea what to do. They had been seated along a long table. Then given no further instruction. It didn't help that the maids and butlers scurrying around the dining hall were giving them hatred filled glares.

"D-Did we do something wrong?" A petite girl asked shakily.

"M-Maybe we sat at the wrong place?" A friend answered.

"I think so, this seems like the main dining hall. Are guests supposed to eat in the main?" Wondered another student.

"No," Osamu said, "I think it's our clothes. They aren't good enough."

"What?" Miyu straightened indignantly, "I wore my best dress today."

She was met with a chorus of agreements from boys and girls alike.

Osamu huffed, "Well look around! I bet that necktie is more expensive than my entire suit." He pointed at a passing butler who glared at him, making Osamu shrink back involuntarily.

Mochida, who was sitting near the end of the table frowned. He had only noticed now, but everyone was wearing suits and dresses. He no longer stood out, even though he had spent the past few hours ironing the suit out again.

"Why are these people so rude anyway? _We're _the guests," Osamu continued.

"I apologize for the actions of our workers. It is, of course, an inexcusable way of treating our special guests. They are just rather protective of the little Decimo, it seems."

Osamu blushed in embarrassment as the Vongola Nono appeared by the door with what appeared to an escort, before walking forward and taking a seat at one of the heads of the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the maids who had also been giving them the evil eye not long ago, also blush, before bowing in a sort of apology to Nono. A few seconds later, Tsuna entered wearing an orange shirt and a pair of red jeans with his guardians a few steps behind.

"Sawada! You're late! And what are you _wearing_?" Nezu's nose crinkled in disgust, "Did you not bring any _decent_ clothes?"

Tsuna look back at his teacher in mild confusion, "My clothes? They never said we had to wear formal." Gokudera who was now standing before him in a protective stance nodded, sporting his own green T-shirt which said 'Bang!'

"It's fine. Tsunayoshi, you were right, we never _did _mention it was a formal occasion," Nono's eyes twinkled with amusement when all the students lowered their heads in something almost akin to shame, "Please take a seat, I'm sure everyone is wishing to dine soon."

With a nod, Tsuna and his guardians sat down on the other side of the table. Once again, like in the plane, Tsuna sat at the head, while his guardians seated themselves perpendicular to him. It was without a doubt that the classmates noticed the new addition to the group.

"Um. Is it just me, or do I see a walking pineapple?" Miyu asked cautiously, looking rather freaked out.

Her friend looked faint, "No, it's not just you."

Mukuro gasped, and turned to Tsuna, "Did you hear that Tsunayoshi? They called me a pineapple! Oh the horror!" He clutched at his heart dramatically, "I'm a pear! Not a pineapple!"

This comment was undoubtedly met with jaw dropping from his fellow guardians.

"Did he get hit on the head on his last mission or something?" Gokudera whispered conspiratorially, "Wait. It must have been an UMA! They must have taken over the pineapple head's body!"

Tactfully, he ignored the male mist's protests of 'I'm a pear!'

Chrome giggled, "He's just drugged."

"Right…" Tsuna had to stop himself asking how. He seriously did not want to know.

The students were looking around in confusion so to put them out of their misery, Nono decided to introduce the apparently drugged man, "The man before you is one Vongola Decimo's mist guardians, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro smiled gleefully when all the student's turned to openly gape at him, "Hi! I'm Rokudo Mukuro, but please call me Pear! Actually, call me Pear-sama!

Instantly, squeals and a chorus of 'Pear-sama's filled the air. Nezu even got up from his chair to speak to him, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Pear-sama."

Gokudera snorted inelegantly into his food.

"Is it just me, or is that the pineapple bastard acting like Byakuran?"

"Hahaha. It's not just you, Hayato!"

No-one heard one of the more timid students ask quietly, "Um, why would someone so esteemed be drugged?"

After the chefs had brought up the food, everyone settled down to eat. The guardians were more subdued today, knowing that there were civilians nearby, and certain that if they made a racket their boss would completely pulverise them. However, as cutlery was handed out among the students, no-one seemed to know what to do with them.

One boy picked up both the knife and fork and proceeded to hold it in the same way as chopsticks. He quickly realized it was wrong, considering that his steak flipped over unceremoniously and splashed gravy into his face.

Nearby to him, a girl was poking at the offending pieces of cutlery cautiously, looking at them suspiciously as if it was some sort of lethal weapon.

Mochida looked at his own set of cutlery. He didn't know how to use it as it had completely slipped his mind that Italy was not, in fact, an Asian country. But then, Dame-Tsuna would mess up enough to make their own slip ups seem tiny in comparison.

"Oi! Look at Dame-Tsuna,"Osamu whispered to him. Mochida smirked, he couldn't wait to see what type of humiliation the wimpy boy would receive. He looked up eagerly.

Only to see the brunet using the knife and fork like he had his whole life. Seriously, it looked as if he was more at home with it than chopsticks! Not that he'd ever seen him use chopsticks, but still!

"W-Wha," Mochida pointed a shaky finger to the boy, "Am I dreaming?" He asked faintly as Tsuna expertly cut up a small piece of steak and popped it into his mouth, chewing on it happily. Nezu had also paused in his meal to stare at his dame-student, eyes bulging out of his head.

"I wish you were," Osamu said, looking equally freaked out. His expression however, hardened, "Tch. He was probably taught the last time he came here. The cheater." Flipping his head away from the sight, he picked up his own cutlery, refusing to hold them the same way Tsuna was.

Silently agreeing with Osamu (as there simply was no other reasonable explanation for it) he turned to his own plate. He however, made sure to carefully copy the brunet's movements until finally, after much trial and error (and even more staring at his clumsy rival) he managed to more or less eat his meal without looking like a zoo animal.

He only hoped that his classmates didn't mistake all the staring he did to the brunet for ogling eyes of attraction. That would just be plain disturbing.

XxX

After everyone had finished up and left for their rooms, a certain blonde don could be found navigating the hallways.

"Bucking Horse?"

The man looked up, seeing the speaker his expression lit up, "Ah, Gokudera! I came to talk to Tsuna, is he free? And I keep telling you to stop calling me that, call me Dino. D-I-N-O.

Gokudera glared at him, "Jyuudaime is in his office." With that, he left towards the training rooms.

Dino smiled. Gokudera was always so dedicated to fighting. He wasn't sure if it was healthy for the boy, but if it meant he and those around him would be safer, he was in no right to complain.

With a small hum of satisfaction, he headed off towards his little brother's office.

XxX

**Mini omake~ **

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hm?"

"Why do your classmates keep calling me Pear-sama?"

"..."

"I am NOT going to answer that."

XxX

_Hehe...so... How was it? They didn't serve an Italian dish (I'm pretty sure steak and gravy isn't Italian) because, well...they didn't feel like it. Or maybe it was because Tsuna decided that he wanted to have some steak or something._


	7. Chapter 7

Dino paused outside Tsuna's office. He could hear the muffled sound of conversation inside making him uncertain whether he should disturb the ones inside. One voice could easily be recognised as Tsuna's, but the other was unfamiliar. Hm, it was rather young. Maybe a classmate? He had been informed to prior to arriving of the visitors at the mansion.

He frowned, he pretty sure that the relationship between his lil' bro and his fellow classmates were not exactly positive. Perhaps it was a new friend?

Shrugging, he called out, "Can I come in?"

The incessant chatter inside the office stopped, "Sure!" Tsuna's voice answered. A confused mutter of 'Who?' was heard from inside, but was quickly shushed by Tsuna.

Dino pushed open the door, "Yo, lil' bro!"

Inside the office, he saw Tsuna and onyx haired boy chatting by the couch. They were leaning on it and when he entered, looked to him curiously.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, he straightened while the other boy did the same. Gesturing to a nearby seat which the blonde happily sank into. Quirking a brow as he took in the rather undignified appearance of the blonde don, he asked, "Did you escape via window to get here?"

He received a highly offended glare in response, "Sometimes, I really hate your hyper intuition."

Tsuna merely smiled innocently, he turned to Toshide who, for about the past minute, had been alternating between looking at the blonde stranger and his new friend in confusion. Suddenly, he saw a huge smirk make its way into Tsuna face.

"But lets handle the introductions first, shall we? This person here has been dying to meet you." He gestured towards Toshide.

Toshide looked at him in surprise, "I have?"

The grin on Tsuna's face widened, "Why yes, of course. Well then," He moved towards Dino before bowing in a flourish. Where he had learnt to bow like that would be a mystery never to be solved.

"Toshide, I would like to introduce you to Dino Cavallone."

Toshide stopped, "Huh?" He asked blankly.

Tsuna smiled even harder, "You might know him as the Chiavarone Decimo."

"EHHHHHH?!"

Dino looked at the rapidly paling Toshide in confusion, "Am I famous or something?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Nah, it's just that you may or may not happen to be his beloved boss."

"ME?! WHAT?!"

Tsuna frowned, "Is it that surprising? You've been a don for years already."

He received an indignant huff in response, "It's still surprising. You'll understand when you become a mafia boss."

"I told you. I am not becoming a mafia boss!"

Dino waved a dismissive hand, "Sure sure," then he paused, looking towards Toshide, a calculative look entering his eyes, "Hm. I've never seen you before."

Gulping, Toshide looked at his feet meekly, "Well- I'm kind of new. I haven't really been part of the family for long, so..well.."

The blonde's eyes narrowed further, "But I always make sure to meet all new famiglia members," Sitting back, he sighed, staring at the ceiling in thought. Toshide's frame was tense, Tsuna noticed, almost as if he was scared.

Suddenly, the contemplative air evaporated, "Oh well. I must have forgot," He scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, usually I always meet up with new members to make them feel welcome and such."

Toshide nodded, "I-It's fine."

Tsuna could only shake his head at the look of immense relief Dino's face. He turned to the blonde, "So, what brings you here?"

Dino pouted, "Can't I come to visit my little bro?"

"Of course you can!" Tsuna said quickly, holding his arms up in defence, "But right now you're supposed to be working. And there's no way Romario would just let you ditch paperwork without a reason."

Dino winced. He did _not_ want to repeat that incident. It was scarring to say the least. It was also the reason why cloth irons had had to be banned from the estate. A sheepish grin made his way onto his face, "Well yeah. I had good reason to this time though," he pinned Tsuna with a rare, serious stare, "This is important." His gaze wandered to the one stranger in the room and stopped. He didn't say it, but it was obvious to all three people on the room what he was thinking.

_He needs to go._

Toshide noticed Tsuna's eyes widen and his body become tense, but the change disappeared so quickly as if it didn't happen in the first place. Instead, his face melted into an expression of apology. He turned towards him, "I'm really sorry, but you'll have to leave for a bit."

Toshide nodded, his eyes wide. Taking one last look at the two dons, he backed away, quickly but silently closing the door.

XxX

"Line up, line up!" A boy yelped as he was unceremoniously kicked in the butt, "Hurry up kid, we don't have all day, kora!"

Said boy nodded frantically before scrambling away from the… was that a baby holding a gun?

How was that even _legal_?

Mochida stared at the yellow haired baby in apprehension. For some reason, he was getting a really bad feeling about this training session. He huffed, the cosplaying baby was a distraction. He didn't even know what the baby was trying to be. A soldier in the army? Was that what the camouflage green head band was for? Damn it! The kid was mocking them!

He turned his attention back to the baby who was currently waving the gun around like some sort of flag, "Okay! as you all bloody well know we're doing the the blasted combat testing today, kora!"

Mochida felt his eye twitch.

Miyu out her hand up meekly, "I-I'm sorry sir, but I don't really know how to fight..."

He got a noncommittal shrug in response, "Well bad luck, kora!"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a panting Toshide. Mochida could only stare at his fellow student with his mouth agape. He dare be late to their first session with the Vongola? He shook his head, silently wondering whether that was the bravest or stupidest thing to do.

The blonde kid also didn't look happy, "You're late, kora!" He hoisted his gun and pointed it at a now very scared-looking Toshide. The students gasped, worrying for their classmate but obviously deciding that it wasn't worth get in the way of a gun-wielding baby to save him.

Toshide gulped, "E-Erm sorry...Mister?" He scratched his head in confusion as looked down as the frowning toddler, "I got caught up talking with Tsuna…" He trailed off before letting out an awkward sheepish laugh.

The baby's expression turned contemplative, "You know Sawada?"

A nervous nod was given in response.

Instantly the baby smiled, "Well then, that's fine, kora!" He waved the boy off in a shooing motion, "Go line up with the he others, kora!" He even gave a manly slap on Toshide's back. Well, as manly a slap a baby could give anyway

"What?! That's favouritism!" Osamu accused, "Why're you all nice to Toshide anyway. We know Dame-Tsuna too."

_Bang!_

Osamu let loose a piercing scream. He turned around, glaring at the baby who merely smirked, aiming his now smoking gun towards Osamu' head again. Osamu paled as he weakly held his arms up in an almost submissive gesture.

The baby nodded in satisfaction, "Okay then, kora! Let's start! My name is Colonello and I am going to be your instructor, kora!"

The class stared, rather rudely too, at the baby now dubbed Colonello.

"But a few people aren't here yet," Miyu pointed out.

"They'll come later, kora! We will start without them," And with that, the session finally began.

XxX

_Eh, I didn't really like this chapter. It's rather boring. Anyway, sorry for the late update! I kinda feel bad for making you wait so long and then when I finally update it's a really boring chapter..._

_I had holidays and they kind of messed up my schedule and everything. But things should (hopefully) be back to normal now!_


End file.
